Snow and Wind
by rcybs
Summary: "I have only one king, which is you, Ayanami-sama" you once said to me.


This is an one-shot that I thought about over the past few days. .

I was reading about Ayanami's page on the wikia and was scrolling down when I saw the relationships. I went through the page and noticed an name that was on his relationships part. I read about Yukikaze and I thought for an moment and decided to write about their relationship.

Yukikaze is an minor character in 07 Ghost. There isn't an picture of him so I decided to use what ever I could find in his page.

Anyways I hope you enjoy this one-shot. I think my Ayanami is like OCC or something. D:

I dare you guys to read this while playing Servant of evil-classical instrumental or Dear You(music box). When reading the poem that I wrote trying using Message of Regret music box when reading it. :P

This is told from Ayanami's POV.

I don't own any rights to 07 Ghost.

* * *

><p>"Hi, you must be Ayanami right?"<p>

You asked with that smile. It's like you don't have a care in the world.

"My name is Yukikaze. I'll be working for you as a Begleiter. It's a real pleasure to be working for you." A smile was visible on his face as if he was going to laugh.

Yukikaze, huh? Its snow and wind combined isn't it? Strange I never asked for anyone to work for me. Oh well, what can I do? I'm a "low-class" noble like what others would say. What can I do?

Hyuuga is once again annoying me. Sometimes I wonder how I even became friends with him let alone allow him to call me Aya-tan rather than my full name. Punishing him after all those god knows how many times, it doesn't seems to affect him at all. Why do I let him live? I never thought much on that.

"Ayanami-sama, here are some more papers for you to sign. Oh right, do you want some coffee?" you would ask whenever we work.

I had no problems with that. I wondered why? I asked myself that many times.

"Who do you view as the king?" I asked him. It was a stupid question, but I wanted to ask you.

"Well to put it this way…." you said. I was waiting for the answer. I knew what was going to be the answer. Everyone who works for the military take orders from the top which means the king of the empire. It makes no difference about what you are going to say.

"I only have one king, which is you, Ayanami-sama."

I looked at him. Surprised at what he said. You were wearing that smile again.

_Me being king? _I thought to myself. I smiled at myself. You looked at me rather surprised; I guess you never thought that I can smile right? Well I didn't think I could either.

We had a lot of memories together. Just you and me. I never thought to have another person whom I care so much for.

Whenever I act stubbornly, you would instead smile. You were always by my side. Through the tough times and happy times, you were always by my side.

"I'm telling you, Yukikaze and Aya-tan are like a married couple. They are never shown apart and they are always together no matter what. I mean even I who was a classmate of his could not even get that close to him" Hyuuga said to the others around him. He was supposed to do his work, but once again he was slacking off. Time to punish him. I was walking away from him, leaving him to die on the floor, when you said to come outside for a moment.

I looked at you, rather surprised at that what you just said. I went along with you anyway.

You guided me to a cherry blossom viewing.

"Isn't beautiful?" you asked me.

I only smiled. Yes it was, but to me in my eyes you were beautiful.

"It's like snow don't you think?" you held out your hand when the petals started to fall. You were laughing like you don't have a care in the world just like before. _You were also beautiful when you are under cherry blossom petals. _

I only wished that this moment could last forever.

"Ayanami-sama, look out!" you barked from a few feet away. I turned around to only see an enemy swinging his sword at me. I thought it was the end of me. I opened my eyes to only see you in front of me and the enemy died on the ground.

"Yukikaze, I…." before I could finish you fell in my arms. You were covered in blood and there was a huge slash on your chest. You were barely breathing.

"Ayanami-sama…" you tried to say.

"Don't talk! Save your energy" I looked around to try to look for someone to help. I loaded you on to my back, begging my legs to go. You stopped me and told me to put you down.

"No! I can't do that. I can't let you die…..I just can't" I told him. Tears threatened to fell out of my eyes, but I resisted it. My legs started to give out. I fell down and I knew that if we can't keep moving it would only lead to death. I laid you on the back of a tree. I tried once again to call for help, but it all seems to be pointless.

"Hey, Ayanami-sasma" I turned around to hear what you were saying.

"Please don't talk" I begged him.

"Gomennasai, Ayanami-sama. I don't think that I will be able to be by your side anymore, but I know there will be others that will care for you. Sayounara, and thank you for everything. You truly were my one true king" you said to me. For one last time, you smiled to me. Then you fell silent. I tried to wake you up, but I couldn't.

I only held you and for the first time in my hold life, I cried for the first and maybe my last time. I cried for hours until I fell asleep. I thought that we were going to die together. When I opened my eyes, I only see the white ceiling above. This means that I'm alive and you are not.

_Why? Why only me and not you too? _I asked myself over and over again.

When your funeral came around, I never once showed any emotions during the event. I couldn't in front of the others. It's been about a few months after your death. I recovered over that time and went along with my business.

**In Ayanami's room**

"Hey, Ayanami-sama here's your coffee" you would say.

"Thank you…." I said, but when I looked up, you weren't there. I looked down and once again tears started to want to flow but I resisted. I knew I have to be strong, but what does it means to be strong?

_I couldn't do anything. I feel so useless. Why do you call me king when I couldn't save you when a king is to protect his people?_

"You're only human. Humans have limits to what they can do. Don't force yourself too hard. Okay?" you once said to me.

I thought about what you said and I agree. I'm only human. I wish to be stronger so that I can protect those I love. I don't want to do that same mistake once again.

**Few years later….**

"It's good to see you again, Yukikaze" I muttered in front of your grave.

"It's been a good 10 years and more since you gone. Strange, huh? I feel no different from before, but I felt a lot stronger now. I have a lot of people now that I truly care about" I said.

_Was meeting me really happiness to you? I have asked and I can ask my heart countless times, still I can't answer it._

"Hey, Aya-tan!" shouted Hyuuga from behind me.

I turned to see him. I often don't like him annoying me especially when private things are in the matter.

"So visiting him again, huh?"

"It's really none of your business"

"Okay, okay, I understand. No need to say more"

I sighed to myself. Hyuuga may be annoying, but it's good to have him around. I will never admit it to him.

"Are you still upset about what happened?"

I only glared at him, but he understood right away.

"It's not your fault that it happened"

I only looked down. I never once showed any emotions to others that was who I am and will always be, but deep inside I'm scared and afraid.

"I'm sure, Yukikaze forgives you. Isn't that right?"

Suddenly a gust of wind came by. We looked up and I closed my eyes. The wind was a gentle breeze and it seems to want to tell me something.

"See? That's the sign that he forgives you. Let's go back to, the others are waiting for us" he said with that annoying smile on his face.

I sighed and began walking back to the hot springs with him. I will never admit that it's great to have Hyuuga around, but I'll never say it out loud.

_Thank you, Yukikaze. I finally realized my purpose in this world. My purpose in this world is to protect those whom I hold dear. _Everyone was standing outside waiting for us. When they saw us, they immediately smiled and told us to hurry. I truly am loved, aren't I?

Yukikaze, you were like the snow and wind

Like snow, you are pure and visible

But when touched, you disappear into the world

Like wind, you are gentle and warm

But sometimes you are not there

Maybe like the snow that comes once an season

And the wind that comes ever so often

Maybe one day we will meet together once again

And like the old times

Share a talk again?

I hope that one day that would come

Until then I will wait for you just like you waiting for me on the other side

Thank you

You truly were my one true friend and

Forever will be

**Back at Ayanami's room**

On the table, there was a picture of a man with black hair and black eyes with glasses. He was shown to be smiling in the picture under a cherry blossom tree.

Suddenly a cherry blossom petal came flying by from an open window and landed in front of the picture.

Just for a moment, the picture changed. Instead of Yukikaze being by himself, there along with him was Ayanami. They were both truly smiling and were happy in the photo. A moment that could last forever and ever until time stops.

The End

* * *

><p>Please comment! XD<p> 


End file.
